Trust Me
by DiscoeJester
Summary: My version of what went on between V and Evey during their year living together. V/Evey
1. Chapter 1

Evey Hammond sat on the couch in the Shadow Gallery as she read one of V's many books, "The Wind in the Willows." She found it among the many stacks of books that were stacked behind her bed. It was a childhood favorite of hers. V had been gone the entire day doing who knows what. She didn't want to think about it. Hopefully he was just robbing another supply train. Since she couldn't leave, she decided to pass the time by reading until he returned. The book turned out to be just as good as she remembered. At times, she even found herself giggling. She became so immersed in her reading that she failed to notice V walking in.

"Good evening, Evey," said V, making Evey flinch in surprise, "I apologize for taking so long. I meant to return sooner, but ran into some…adversaries."

"Oh, V," she said sighing, not wanting to hear that last part, "did you hurt anybody?"

"Technically, yes, but do not worry, I spared their lives," he said trying to put her mind at ease.

"So, what were you doing?" she asked.

"I was simply getting some groceries. Nothing odd about that," he said.

She tilted her head to the side to see two bags filled with food lying on the floor behind him. The gaze of his mask fell on the book she was holding.

"Ah, 'The Wind in the Willows'," he said, "A classic tale! Why, I haven't read that since I was…. a boy."

He suddenly became silent, as if he had come to some sort of epiphany. Evey was a little shocked herself. V never really revealed anything about his past, let alone his humanity. He wanted Evey to see him for his ideals, not for the man underneath. From the time they had spent together, she managed to figure out a few things: that V's experience at Larkhill must have left him with some sort of amnesia.

"Really?" Evey said, encouraging him to tell her more.

"But that's not important. I'll let you return to your reading," he said as he walked off towards his room.

She could never get him to tell her very much. She had so many questions to ask: How old was he? What was his life like before the war? What crime did he commit to get placed in a concentration camp? Why was he so unnaturally strong and fast? Where did he learn to fight like that? How did he survive escaping Larkhill despite being covered in what she assumed were 3rd degree burns?

Who knows? Maybe they would be answered in time, but for now she would just have to be patient with him. She had to admit that she had become quite fond of her captor. Oddly enough, the two had grown closer in their time together. Hell, maybe it was Stockholm syndrome, but something about the masked man just fascinated her. She loved it when he stroked her cheek with his gloved hand, or the way his mask seemed to gaze at her when she wore her sundresses. And, god, his voice. Whenever he spoke in that silky smooth, baritone voice, it sent shivers down her spine. In addition, he was always so kind and gentle towards her. A perfect gentleman. It was an odd quality for him to posses considering the fact that he was a murderer and a terrorist. Lately, she found herself having lustful thoughts about him. How would he react if she came on to him? She pushed these thoughts from her head and tried to continue her reading.

Later that evening, V emerged from his room wearing a black vest with a thin, silky long-sleeved shirt underneath. This was usually the time he took to train. Instead of fencing with his suit of armor, he practiced throwing knives. Evey peeked around the corner to watch him. He was incredible. The knives always hit their target.

"How did you learn to do that?" she asked, making herself known to him.

He already knew she was watching him, so he didn't turn around to face her.

"Self taught, my dear. Not to mention years of practice," he said.

He threw two knives at once and they both hit the bull's eye.

"I'm impressed," she said, crossing her arms.

"Why, thank you," he said with a bow, "Now then, shall we have dinner?"

"Yea, I'm pretty hungry, I suppose. Plus I want to see the food you stole," she said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Evey tossed and turned in her bed trying to get comfortable, but it was no use.

She had been trying to go to sleep for hours and just couldn't. She slipped out of bed with a blanket around her shoulders and slowly made her way to the kitchen. Perhaps if she walked around a bit and drank a little water, she would be able to fall asleep. She shuffled to the cabinet to grab a glass and filled it with water. Leaning against the table, she took a sip. As she drank, she paced slowly around the shadow gallery, looking closely at all the paintings on the wall. She had never taken the time to admire them.

"Beautiful," she whispered as she walked up to a large painting of a forest. She heard footsteps and turned to see V approaching her wearing a loose-fitting nightshirt.

"Can't sleep either?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just in my bedroom reading when I heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Naturally, I came to investigate," he replied sleepily.

She studied his mask for a moment before saying, "You don't wear that to sleep, do you?"

He chuckled at this, "No. That would be terribly uncomfortable, don't you think?"

"You know, I wouldn't mind at all if you didn't wear it," she said turning to face him.

"If I were to remove my mask, it would take away from my image. What's important is the idea, not the man. And besides, you wouldn't like what you saw," he said.

"But I'm concerned about the man. Can you honestly blame me for caring about the person who has become such a dear friend to me? Seeing what you look like wouldn't change a thing," she argued. This conversation was taking a turn.

V placed his hands on her shoulders. "I am touched by your words, Evey. But I simply can't take that risk. The very thought of revealing my face to you is unbearable. You must understand, Evey, this face is not my own. It was burned and scarred far beyond even my recognition."

"I would never make you do something you didn't want to," she replied, embracing him, "I just want you to know that you can trust me."

She was startled at how well she could feel his body through the thin material of his shirt. Sometimes she forgot that there really was a man underneath there. She blushed as she felt his arms return the embrace. She could have sworn she was in heaven. If only they could be this intimate in a different way. Romantic scenarios flooded her thoughts: V pressing her against the wall, kissing her passionately as he felt the contours of her small body. Hearing that voice say her name in ecstasy. Surely revenge wasn't all he thought about. Maybe there was room for her in the picture.

"I do trust you," he said. She began running her hands up and down his back, trying to feel as much as she could.

"Evey?" he questioned.

"I wish I could kiss you," she thought out loud. At this point, she didn't care about what she had just revealed to him. She felt comfortable enough to tell him.

V said nothing. He gently broke their embrace and started walking towards the hallway. Assuming he was going back to his room, Evey began to turn back to look at the paintings, and suddenly the lights went out.

"V?" she said nervously.

"I'm here, don't worry," his voice echoed through the darkness. Why did he turn out the lights? she wondered. Then she heard V place something on the table and then footsteps coming towards her. She jumped when she felt his hand grab her chin and tilt it upwards. Warm lips met hers. They were his. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. He broke the kiss, leaving her wanting more.

"Your wish has been granted," he said. His voice sounded so strange without the mask, but it was still sexy.

"V," she said.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Kiss me again," she said pulling his lips to hers. This kiss was a little bit longer and more passionate than the first. Evey loved every second of it. They parted and V slowly distanced himself from her. The lights came back on to reveal him wearing his mask and wig again.

"Please allow me to escort you to your room," he said offering his hand to her.

"Of course," she said cheerily as she placed her hand in his.

He helped her into bed and kissed her hand before saying, "Goodnight, my sweet Evey."

"Goodnight, V," she said.

The minute he closed her door, she pressed her face into her pillow and began giggling. That was the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced. She was also deeply touched that he would take off his mask just to kiss her. She couldn't imagine how hard that must have been for him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh V," Evey moaned as V proceeded to pin her wrists to the wall. His lips moved to her neck, making her squirm. She was powerless to return the favor. V was so strong and she couldn't escape his grip. So she allowed him to continue. He used one hand to hold her wrists so that the other could explore. His hand trailed down her backside till he reached underneath her thigh and pulled it closer. It was dark. The only thing she could make out was V's silhouette. She couldn't remember exactly how she had gotten into this situation, but she was pretty sure they were somewhere in the main hall next to her room.

"You don't have to do this just to please me," Evey breathed, loving every second of what he was doing. He pulled back to look at her, the lips of his mask only centimeters away from hers.

"I'm very much enjoying myself, my dear. And by the look on your face, I see that you are enjoying it as well," he replied.

He began to kiss her passionately, pushing her over the edge. She used all her strength to escape his grip and push him against the wall.

"My turn," she said seductively. Grabbing his hand, she slid his leather glove off. She brushed his fingers against her lips and guided his hands to her waist. She proceeded to feel every inch of him that she could reach. V exhaled heavily. He was loving it. She wanted more. She wanted to make him say her name. Her touches became more aggressive and her kisses more heated. V's composure was wavering as small moans escaped his lips.

"It's time that you showed me your humanity for a change. I'll make you say my name," she said with confidence.

"Not if you say mine first," he said with a smirk. He reciprocated what she was doing, but this time with more intensity. He continued until she couldn't take it anymore.

"V. Ahh-don't stop," she breathed heavily.

"As you wish," he said.

She couldn't help but let a few moans escape here and there.

"V, oh god. Uhh, V….,"

Suddenly, Evey opened her eyes to find herself in bed. She sat up, a little bit confused. The sheets were tangled and some pillows had fallen on the floor. The clock read 2:10 AM. It had all been a dream.

"Dammit," she said in a huff and fell back on to her pillow with her arms crossed. She could hear V bustling about in the shadow gallery. Every now and then, he would stay up late at night. She wondered if he came in to check on her while she slept. Lord knows she must have been sleep-talking like crazy during that dream. Suddenly, she could feel her cheeks burning. Oh, god, what if he heard her moaning for him? Had she been loud enough for him to hear? There was no way for her to know for sure. She laid her head down and closed her eyes. Hopefully in the morning, it would turn out that he didn't notice. She ended up falling back to sleep an hour later because she was so paranoid.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello everyone! I'm so happy that you are all enjoying this story and I would really love some feedback! To be honest, I don't really know where I'm going with it. I just kinda make it up as I go. Anyways, please enjoy!_**

The next morning, Evey made her way into the kitchen where, as usual, V was making breakfast. Ever since the first time she saw him cooking without gloves, he always made sure they were on. For the moment, she had forgotten about her erotic dream.

"Morning," Evey said yawning.

"Good morning," he replied, not even turning to look at her. He set a cup of tea in front of her and then the teapot. He turned back around to tend to the eggs on the stove.

"I recently came across this exquisite new tea," he said slightly looking over his shoulder, "Go on, try it."

Evey put the china teacup to her lips and took a sip. It was delicious.

"Wow, this is really good!" she exclaimed, "That may be the best tea I've ever had!"

"I agree. Let me tell you, it was not easy to come by. I'm sure this type of tea goes directly to government officials and the chancellor," he said.

"Wouldn't be surprised, I've never seen it in any store," Evey said taking sip after sip.

"Well, I am pleased that you like it," he said, "Now then, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Very well, in fact," she said sheepishly.

"Good. Then it must have been a very interesting dream you were having."

She froze just as she was about to take another sip. Her entire face must have been red. He had heard her. But maybe there was still a chance she could save herself from embarrassment. She placed the teacup back down, trying to come up with some excuse.

"Oh, yes, it was a strange dream. Very strange. But I can't exactly recall what it was about," she said nervously.

"That's a shame. By the sound of it, it seemed to be a memorable one," he said, setting a plate of eggs and toast in front of her, "I rarely have pleasant dreams these days. Now then, please enjoy!"

Evey was beyond embarrassed at this point. She didn't know what else to do but silently finish her meal with her gaze to the table.

"I should inform you that I will be leaving soon to engage in a few business affairs. I will be gone for quite a while, but I promise that I will return this evening for dinner. I do hope you understand."

"Don't worry about me, there are plenty of things to be done here," she said with a hint of disappointment.

"You are more than welcome to read any book or watch any film that catches your eye," he said.

"I will, thank you, V," she said walking up close to him and softly placing a kiss on the cheek of the mask, "come home soon."

After V left, she took to cleaning and dusting the shadow gallery. As his guest, she felt she needed to at least do her part to make things a little easier for him. Her cleaning brought her to a room at the end of the hallway. She poked her head in and saw that it was filled with all sorts of knick-knacks, furniture, and books. _Surely he won't mind if I take a look around in here, _she thought. She searched through the books, but didn't find anything particularly interesting. Then she came across a large ornate dresser sitting in the corner. She opened it up to find an array of beautiful and expensive looking dresses. Unable to decide which one to try on, she grabbed all of them and took them to her room. She tried them all on in front of her full-length mirror. There was one dress in particular that she adored. The dress was full length with a low neck line and long sleeves. The crimson red silk hugged her slim figure as she examined herself in the mirror. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. _What if V came home to me wearing this? _She smiled to herself at the thought of him seeing her all dressed up. Quickly taking the dress off, she returned to her cleaning so that she could finish in time to get ready for V's arrival.

V returned later that evening feeling exhausted. He removed the belt holding his throwing knives and hung his cape on a coat hanger. As he entered the living room, he found himself frozen in place at the sight before him. Standing in the middle of the room was Evey wearing a beautiful red dress with high-heeled shoes. Her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and framed her face perfectly. All V could do at the moment was just stare.

"Welcome home," she said grabbing her dress and slowly spinning around for him to see, "Do you like it?"

"Why, Evey, you look simply ravishing I must say," he said. Evey was sure that his jaw was dropped under the mask.

"I found it in the dresser when I was looking around the storage room. I hope you don't mind," she said innocently, peering at him from underneath her long eyelashes.

"Not at all. I don't have any use for those dresses. Consider them yours," he said.

"Oh thank you!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck, "I've never owned such beautiful dresses!" Quickly remembering her purpose in wearing the dress in the first place, she tried to make her body language seem more sensual. She pressed her body more firmly against him with her face only inches from his. "I haven't been able to forget that kiss," she said in a hushed tone, "and I know you haven't either." She moved her hands down his arms to his chest. His hands moved to the dip of her lower back.

"How could I?" he admitted.

"I must admit that when you first brought me here, I was quite afraid of you. I thought you were crazy. But I have to say, V, I've certainly grown to like you. And now, I think I like you more than that," she said looking right at his eyes, "It's a bit funny to think that I would fall in love with a terrorist." V seemed to be a bit nervous by her sudden confession and couldn't find the words to say. "Relax, I'm not expecting you to return my feelings. I just wanted you to know, that's all," she said loosening her grip on him.

V was a little puzzled and wondered if perhaps she was joking. He put some distance in between them. "Evey, I don't think you truly love me. You only think you do. After all, you've been down here for so long with only me as your company. If you knew of the sins I have committed, you would never accept me." He saw tears welling in her eyes. "Listen, my dear, the only future you would have with me would be a dark one. You belong with a man who can walk alongside you, not one who must hide. I don't deserve such a beautiful and kind woman, and you certainly deserve better than me."

She wasn't about to let him reason his way out of this one. "No matter what obstacle life has put in front of you thus far, you've overcome it," she retorted, "You wanted change, so you single handedly took it upon yourself to enact it. Anything you've wanted, you've taken without any regret. So why am I the one thing you have to turn down? I'm right in front of you, willing to fully give myself to you. You could be happy."

"Believe me, I want to be with you, I've never wanted anything more in my life," he argued, realizing that both of them were shouting, "But there is a problem you see. My vendetta must be carried out. It is the very life force that has driven me to survive and fight. In other words, it is something I cannot let go, Evey, not even for you."

"I accept then," she said.

"Eve-"

"Your vendetta is my vendetta. And I don't care what the consequences are. I love you," she said firmly.

He stared at her for a moment and pondered her words before fiercely embracing her.

"Then I dedicate myself to you, Evey Hammond"

_**UPDATE 8-22-14: Hey guys, I probably won't be able to write another chapter for a while because I am moving into the dorm and will be pretty busy getting used to college. By the way, if any of you are attending MTSU (Middle Tennessee State University) let me know and we can meet up and have a chat!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I finally had some time to write a new chapter, so I hope ya'll enjoy! And please send me some feedback! I always love hearing from ya'll!**

**And just so no one gets confused, this chapter takes place several months after the last chapter. This coincides with the part in the movie where V creates the allusion that Evey is in a concentration camp cell.**

Evey sat in the corner of her cell hugging her knees to her chest. Nothing seemed to warm her shivering, emaciated body. Valerie hadn't sent a message through the hole in the wall in a while. Maybe she finally passed away, but who knows. She longed to meet this Valerie face to face. This mysterious woman had borne her soul to Evey and even told her she loved her. Evey wanted so badly to be able to speak to her and tell her how her letters touched her. It was so tragic that she had to meet such a wonderful person in such a terrible place.

They had broken her spirit. She wondered if they would kill her soon. She wished they would. Anything would be better than the torture she had to endure each day. It took a lot of crying and mental breakdowns for her to realize that V wasn't going to rescue her this time. She accepted it. She was going to die here, just like Valerie. She wondered if V was even looking for her. She thought about him often. She would never give away his secrets to them, even if it cost her life. She still loved him.

Suddenly, the cell door was unlocked and a man entered the room. She couldn't make out his face through the shadows that concealed it. The door closed behind him as he stepped forward to look down on Evey.

"The order has been issued for your execution. You will be taken out behind the chemical shed and shot by a firing squad. But this can all be avoided. You can save your life by doing one simple thing. Tell us the whereabouts of codename V. Tell us and we will set you free," the man said coldly.

"Thanks," Evey retorted calmy but with a smart mouth, "But I would rather die behind the chemical shed, please."

The man was quiet for a moment. Then he began heading towards the door. This was it, she was finally going to meet her death. The door was opened and the man stepped out, but turned around to face her.

"Congratulations, Evey Hammond, you have conquered fear," he said and briskly walked away with the door wide open.

Evey stared wide-eyed at the open door in front of her with confusion. Did he just say she conquered fear? She hesitantly stood up and approached the door. Poking her head out, she saw that no one was around. No wait, there was someone standing at the end of the hallway, but he wasn't moving in the slightest. She walked up to the guard cautiously and realized that it was only a manikin. She poked it a few times just to be sure she wasn't hallucinating. She continued to walk further down the corridor until she came upon a familiar brown, wooden door. Now she was even more confused. _It can't be_, she thought, _it's not possible_. She reached out and opened the door to reveal the shadow gallery. V stepped out from another room, frantically adjusting his wig and mask.

"Hello, Evey," he said in such a calm manner that it angered Evey.

"It was you…" Evey stammered in disbelief, "That wasn't real."

"Yes,"

"Is Gordon alright?"

"I'm sorry, but they had him executed after they found a Koran in his house."

"Oh God," she whispered.

"I know you may never forgive me for this, but it was the only way. You said you wanted to live without fear. Now you will never be afraid of anything again."

"Not like this!" she exclaimed, "you cut my hair…and you tortured me. You tortured me! You said you loved me! How could you?" she said, now filled with rage.

"There was no other way, Evey," he said.

"You're sick! You're evil! I hate you," she said, beginning to hyperventilate.

"That's it!" V burst out, "You see, I thought it was hate too. It taught me how to eat, how to drink, how to breathe. I thought I'd die with all the hate in my veins."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your lies!" Evey shouted.

"I put you through what I had to go through. It made me invincible to fear. I loved you too much to let you continue living in fear, I wanted to set you free."

"No...no," Evey said. She slowly began to have a panic attack and began to fall, but V caught her by the shoulders. She slumped to the floor in tears.

"Evey, listen. You can do this. Remember when you said you would rather die than stay in that cell? You were calm. You were still. Try to feel now what you felt then."

Evey tried and managed to calm herself. She suddenly felt extremely weary.

"I felt…" she said.

"Yes?" V asked.

"I feel dizzy," she said clutching his shoulder, "I need to be outside."

"Alright, let's go to the lift. It will take us to the roof," he said helping her up.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a dark, stormy sky. The rain was coming down hard. V began to put his cloak around Evey, but she stepped into the cold rain. She had never been so grateful to be outside. She lifted her arms to the sky as she cried in pure joy. V stood and watched. The sight before him was almost exactly what he had experienced.

Later, V took Evey back to the shadow gallery and gave her food and medical attention. She didn't say a word to him the entire time, but she kept on glaring at him with cold eyes. It sent chills down V's spine. It was obvious that this woman hated him intensely. Evey couldn't sleep that night. She laid awake thinking about how betrayed she felt. The one thing that she hated more than what he had done, is that he had succeeded. His plan worked. She wasn't afraid anymore. That still didn't justify what he did to her. And not only that, she still loved him.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Evey began packing what little she had. She couldn't find any other way to deal with her feelings than to leave. She could barely bring herself to speak to V let alone look at him. All she knew was that she needed time away from him. She approached the mirror reluctantly to see what a month in prison had done to her. Her face was sunken in, skeletal-looking even. The dark circles under her eyes gave her a sickly appearance along with her dangerously thin body. The ankle-length skirt concealed a good amount of skin, but there wasn't much she could do about her newly shaven head. Surely no one would be able to recognize her up on the surface. Throwing the duffle bag over her shoulder, she exited the room she had lived in for what felt like forever. She wasn't looking forward to this. She would have much rather just left without a word, but if she did that, he would probably come searching for her. She came down the hall until she found V standing in front of the jukebox. He didn't even turn around to look at her.

"V. I'm leaving," she said.

"There are over 500 songs on this jukebox. I've listened to all of them, but I've never danced to any of them," he said, obviously trying to ignore what she said.

"Did you hear me?" she asserted.

"Yes," he finally replied.

"I can't stay here."

"I understand."

Evey handed Valerie's letters to him. "Here, I didn't seem right to keep them knowing you wrote them."

He gently took the letters from her hand and stared at them, "Actually, I didn't. Can I show you something?" He guided her to a hidden room that she had never been in before. Her eyes widened as she looked upon the shrine that V had set up. Roses were planted in the middle of the room underneath a picture of a woman. It was Valerie.

"She was real," Evey said in disbelief.

"Yes," V said.

"Did you know her?" Evey said with newfound interest.

"No. She delivered the letters to me just before she died. I delivered them to you just as they had been delivered to me."

"Then that's what this is all about," she realized, "You're getting back at them for what they did to her. And to you."

"What they did to me created me. It is only logical that their actions would cause an opposing reaction."

"Is that how you see it? Like an equation?"

"What was done to me was monstrous."

"And they created a monster." Evey didn't care if she offended him. She gave him the coldest stare she could muster up. She couldn't believe she was actually managing to somewhat intimidate him.

"Do you know where you will go?" he said.

"No. That would have scared me before, but I suppose I should thank you for that," she said in an icy cold voice.

This sent a pang of guilt into V's heart. Evey had truly taken on a new persona. The sweet, fragile woman he once knew was gone and replaced with a stoic, cynical one. She was clearly unafraid of him. She stepped closer until her face was inches away from his mask. V froze in place.

"Thank you. Goodbye." She said and turned to walk away.

V chimed in, "Evey, before you go, may I ask something of you?"

"Sure," she said, "anything."

"If I had one favor to ask, it would be to see you again before the fifth."

"Alright," she agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

V sat on Evey's bed wondering if she would ever return. The room was exactly the way she left it. It had been at least four months since she had left. He longed to feel her presence again, to see her smile, to hear her laugh. He wanted nothing more. Suddenly, he could hear music coming from the jukebox in the other room. Pure joy flooded his mind as he discovered Evey looking through the songs. She turned around when she heard him come in.

"Hello, Evey," he said scanning her slim figure, "you look well."

"Thank you," she said. She wore a softer expression than the last time he had seen her.

"I didn't think you would come. May I ask as to how you avoided detection?"

"A fake ID works better than a Guy Fawkes mask," she said with a smirk.

"I'll admit, every time I heard a siren, I worried about you."

"I worried about myself for a while. But then one day I went to the market. I was getting in line to pay when a friend of mine, someone from work, got in line in front of me. I was so nervous that I dropped my money when the cashier asked for it. My friend picked it up and looked me right in the eyes. Didn't even recognize me. I guess whatever you did to me worked better than I'd have imagined."

The two looked at each other for a moment.

"Evey, would you like to dance with me?"

"On the eve of your revolution?"

"A revolution without dancing, is a revolution not worth having."

"I'd love to."

The two slow danced under V's disco ball. It was a good thing that he was wearing a mask, or she would have noticed that he was staring at her. Even without her hair, she still looked stunning.

"I don't understand," she said sadly.

"What?" he asked.

"How you can be one of the most important things that has ever happened to me. And yet, I know almost nothing about you. I don't know where you were born, who your parents were, if you had any brothers or sisters…" she drifted off lifting her hands to cup the sides of the mask, "I don't even know what you really look like."

V removed her hands gently, "Please, Evey, you must understand. The man beneath the mask is not me, but rather what is left of me."

"It just doesn't seem fair," she said.

"It's alright," he said soothingly.

"I want to do something for you," she said pressing her body against his, "You can have me. All of me."

V's face grew hot as he became aroused by her words, "Evey, I-"

"I don't need to see you, I want to feel you," she put her head near the collar of his shirt. He could feel her breath against his neck. "We can turn the lights off."

She grabbed his hand and led him to the wall where the light switch was. She flicked it off and the whole room became black. V didn't protest as she removed his mask and wig and tossed them aside. She gently pressed him against the wall and began kissing him passionately. Her mouth roamed his body as she removed his gloves and cape. With one swift movement, V had her pinned to the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands began feeling everything within reach. She managed to find the zipper of his shirt. She unzipped it a little bit and stopped. V noticed her hesitating. He was touched at her sensitivity to how much skin he was comfortable with letting her feel. "Go on," he reassured her. She slowly unzipped the rest and immediately began feeling up and down his chest. She could feel the smooth scars that covered his body. He tensed up every time she grazed her lips across them. "Let's find the couch," she said in between heated kisses. After stumbling through the dark, they managed to find it. Evey straddled him and pressed her hips into his. This earned a small moan from V. He grabbed her waist to force her hips down onto his pelvis harder. His hands worked their way up her shirt. She eagerly removed it as to give him more access. Having her straddle him wasn't enough. He needed to get closer. He flipped her underneath him and began removing any remaining clothing she was wearing.

"V?" she said.

"What is it?" he replied.

"I love you," she said pulling his face into a tender kiss.

"Evey, I've loved you ever since that first night I brought you here."

"Then what are you waiting for? Take me," she whispered in his ear.

"Allow me to escort you to my chambers," he said picking her up bridal style and carrying her to his room for a night of passionate lovemaking.


End file.
